


Az emlékíró

by damienyukii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: "A nevem Levi Ackerman. A háborúban csak egy kés voltam az emberek kezében, de mióta beköszöntött a béke, kicsorbultam. Sokáig nem találtam a helyem, és mocskos alvilági életet éltem, amíg egy férfi fel nem karolt.Az Ő neve Erwin Smith. Egy férfi, aki az ellenségem lett volna a háborúban, most én vagyok az Ő szolgálatára. Ugyanis Erwin elvesztette a jobb karját egy csatában, és azóta képtelen teljes életet élni. De Ő, nem a cselédjének tart engem. Nagyobb dolgot bízott rám.Az én feladatom megírni az emlékeit, a memoárját, amit Ő minden nap lediktál nekem. Így lettem Levi Ackerman, egy új családnévvel, és egy új élettel, Erwin Smith egykori parancsnok emlékírója, vagy szellemírója, ahogy jobban tetszik neked. Amikor pedig ezeket a sorokat olvasod, én már nem élek.A kicsorbult kések élete nagyon rövid idejű. "Olvasási nehézség: ♕
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Az arcom kényszerítették, hogy felszegjem. A térdeimre voltam szorítva, a porban, rám tapadt a mocsok, és a szégyen. Magasabbik a markába gyűrte a hajam, így tartotta a fejem, különben nem lettem volna hajlandó a másik szemeibe nézni.  
Halott emberekre emlékeztetett. Az ég kékje, az íriszben úszó szabadság, számomra csupán vér és emberáldozat, hullák, és még az életükért könyörgők, olyan szinte még gyerekek, akiknek elvettem az életét parancsra, amit ilyen emberek adtak.  
Nemesek. Tisztek. Akik a csontjainkkal piszkálták a fogukat miután a húsunkkal degeszre tömték magukat.   
És akkor ez a hatalmas úri nemes féltérdre esett elém. Nem tátottam el a szám, de meglepett.  
\- A nevem Erwin Smith. - mondta. - És a tied?  
Haboztam.  
\- Rivaille*  
Arcára mosoly ült.   
\- Levi** - ismételte. - Van egy ajánlatom számodra. - a hangja nyugodt volt. Mintha nem mart volna bele a késem pengéje a nyakbőrébe.  
\- Egy ajánlat?   
\- Légy a szolgálatomra. Csatlakozz a házamhoz.  
\- Nekem ebben mi a jó? - tört ki belőlem. Nevetni akartam rajta, de az egész olyan… őszinte volt. Az a mozdulata, közvetlenül ez után. Ahogy megérintette a zubbonyát. Nem volt keze.  
Nincs keze.  
\- Bármikor megölhetsz, ha úgy döntesz - mondta.  
\- Erwin! - hangzott a magas pasastól. A házak közti sikátorban beszűrődött a napfény. Kelt fel a nap. Ezek pedig még éltek.  
Egy alku.   
\- Jó. Rendelkezz velem, Erwin Smith! - ráztam fel a port a hajamból.  
\- Mától a neved Levi Ackerman. Mától, te leszel az emlékíróm!

Lovak patái kopogtak az utcakövön. A zajra kipattantak a szemeim, és zihálva ültem fel az ágyban. A kelleténél hatalmasabb volt. Én férfi létemre nem voltam hatalmas ember, egy megtermedt gyermek méretét éppen elértem, akkoriban sovány is voltam. Csupán erőm volt, és állóképességem, de egy vizihulla szebb látvány lehetett nálam. Egy késnek nem kell látványosnak lenni. Könnyen lehessen forgatni, és halálos sebet ejtsen. Nem volt szükségem rá, hogy adjak magamra. A tisztaság szeretetem a háború után csak úgy rám ragadt. Vágytam egy nemesebb életre, de nem adatott meg. Aztán megjelent ez a fickó. És most itt voltam a fickó házában egy előkelő szobában.  
Csupa seb, és fáradtság ült ki az arcomra.  
\- Levi úrfi! - hallottam meg egy hangot. - Azonnal szólnom kell a Parancsnoknak, hogy felébredt!  
Parancsnok?  
\- Oi! Mennyit aludtam? - kérdeztem felülve az ágyban.  
A cseléd nagyon elegáns volt. Magasszárú cipőt viselt, rakott szoknyát, masnikkal díszített fűzőt, a haja göndör volt, lehullott a vállain, és alma illata volt.  
\- Három napot mint a kisangyal! - itt elpirult. - Bocsásson meg Levi úrfi! - emelte meg a szoknyáját - Egy pillanatra elfeledtem, hogy ön már nem gyermek!   
Ez fájt kösz.  
\- Ne hívjon Úrfinak, Rivaille a nevem.  
Egy pillanatra hallgatott.  
\- A parancsnok kikötötte, hogy Levi úrfinak szólítsuk önt.  
Többesszám? Hányan vannak szolgálók?

Eh, nem kellett volna megkérdeznem. A hölgy, akit ironikusan Almának hívtak körbevezetett, miután engedélyt kaptam, hogy lábra álljak. Összesen ötven cseléd, és egy komornyik állt a szerény életű Erwin Smith parancsnok szolgálatára. A komornyikot azonnal felismertem, Mr. unszimpatikus, a magas fickó éjjelről. Rövidd szőke haja, és pofaszakálla volt, és mint megértesültem róla, Mike úrnak hívták. Ő felelt a cselédek, a kertész, és a szakács mindennapi munkajáért, és Erwin Smith parancsnok napi egészségtornáján is mindig jelen volt. Ez utóbbit nem tudtam mit jelent, de annyi felesleges információt megtudtam Almatól, hogy már lényegét is vesztette.  
Kicsorbult kés.  
Megborzongtam a hatalmas előcsarnok láttán, a tágas étkező viszolygással ugyanakkor csodálattal telített meg. A patináns tisztaság, amit talán életemben nem tapasztalhattam.   
A konyhában egy sámlin ültem -milyen jó humorral volt megáldva ez a Mike, aki ráültetett!, és Alma csevegését hallgattam a szakácsnővel.  
\- Minek a Parancsnokotoknak egy emlékíró? Ebben a rangban tudnia kellene írnia és olvasnia.  
\- A Parancsnok nem szeret bal kézzel írni. A veszteségére emlékezteti.   
\- De én sem tudok írni. - vontam vállat, mintha ez az információ nem lenne hatalmas fontosságú, az én új munkakörömben. A szakács elejtette a kését. Csattant a hegye a csempén.   
\- A Parancsnok felkészült erre! Meg fogja tanítani írni és olvasni mielőtt belekezdenénk a munkába! Meglepetésnek szánta, én pedig elkotyogtam.  
\- Majd meglepődök. - feleltem az elpiruló cselédlánynak. - Leszeretnék fürdeni, meg váltani tiszta ruhát. Lehetséges ez?

A háború a három fal felhúzásával kezdődött. A Sina, A Rose és a Mária falak elválasztották a gazdagabbakat és a szegényeket. Míg előbbiek bírtokolhatták a termésben gazdag földeket, nyersanyagokat, és paradicsomi életet építhettek ki, a másik két fal mögé szorult lakosok egyre kevesebbet kaphattak. Mária fal lázadt fel először, akik a kopár síkság vidékeire szorultak ki. Hozzájuk csatlakozott Rose, akik bár jobb körülményben éltek, mégis túl sokan, és túl kevés föld jutott amit művelhettek. Sina pedig négy évig állta az ostomot, egészen addig a napig amíg Eren Jaeger, Mária fal hőse, és Historia Reiss, Sina fal királynője egymásba nem szerettek, és Historia békét nem hirdetett. A béke záloga a falak lebontása volt.   
Ezekhez a falakhoz imádkozzam, amikor megláttam a fürdőt. A mai napig, a 4 éves háború utáni békeidőkben is, csak a legleg engedhette meg magának, hogy rézkádja legyen. Forróvíz, és illatszerek, idegen illatokkal amiket sosem éreztem.  
Ha nem lettem volna az aki, elsírtam volna magam.  
A cselédlány előkészítette nekem a fürdővizet, pompás illatúvá varázsolta, ruhákat tett ki egy sámlira és magamra hagyott. Szóval ez az élet Erwin Smith mellett.  
Nagyon fog fájni. Néztem körbe. Amikor majd meg kell öljem Őt… 


	2. Chapter 2

A parancsnok háromszintes háza a legnívósabb kerületben épült, falait tiszta fehérre meszelték, ablakkeretei kellemes barna színűre lettek festve a zsalugáterekkel együtt. Egy kisebb előkert tartozott hozzá, halastóval, és a közepén egy szökőkúttal. Csodálkoztam, hogy katonákat nem láttam, de utána megnyugtatott Alma, hogy van a polgárőrség. Így garantált a biztonságunk. Hátkösz!  
Majd egy hete már, hogy itt laktam. Ma reggel feladat nélkül tölthettem az időmet, ezért felöltöttem a benti ruháimat, -vajfehér blúz, fekete passzentos nadrág, bőr csizmák-, és a kertben sétálgattam, persze csak felügyelettel, mint egy gyerek.  
Alma elmesélte a háztartás történetét, és a nagy háború utáni csodálatos békét, amit én ezidáig nem tapasztalhattam meg.   
Azután rájött, hogy a takarítás jobban vonz, ezért reggelente a szobalányokkal kelhettem, és segédkezhettem a ház tisztántartásában. Ma azonban szabadnap volt.

Az utcákról zene hangja szűrődött be, emberek vibráló foltjait láttam elhaladni a kertkapú előtt, vidám csacsogást kaptam el néhol innen-onnan az előkert utáni világból.  
\- Utcabált tartunk! - szólalt meg Alma. - Érdekli az Úrfit?  
\- Ó. Utálom a tömeget.  
Egy lovaskocsi állt meg a kovácsoltvas kapu előtt. Mike, a koromnyik kinyitotta a kaput, majd a hintó ajtaját is Erwin Smith Parancsnoknak. Felderült arccal érkezett meg, utána a Komornyik hozta a csomagokat. Azóta nem találkoztam a férfival, hogy a szolgálataim ígértem neki.  
Alma köszöntötte a férfit. Én meghajoltam.  
\- Hogy érzed magad Levi? - kérdezte. Jobban lennék, ha már a vérdíjadat vehetném fel. Sajnáltam emiatt a gondolat miatt a férfit, de jobban tartok attól, aki a halálát kívánja.  
\- A takarításon kívül semmi izgalmas nincs itt! - feleltem ridegen.  
\- Elnézést Parancsnok, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy segédkezhessen a házimunkában! - szabadkozott Alma, pedig neki semmi oka nem volt rá.  
Mike érzéketlen arccal hallgatott minket. Mike Zacharius volt az, aki minden alkalommal ellenőrizte a munkám, és soha nem vallotta be, hogy elégedett velem. Egy olyannak, aki a gettóból származik, szégyen elismerni, hogy kitűnően ért a tisztasághoz. Ezzel folt esne a lakáji nívóján.  
\- Hoztam a fővárosból ajándékot Levi - mosolygott. - Remélem nem bánod, ha gépírón folytatodiaz írástanulást.   
Megdobbant a szívem. Egész idáig a zsémbes Mike tanított írni, és olvasni, és minden hibámért a kezemre csapott egy vonalzóval.  
Nem fogta fel, hogy nem vagyok kisiskolás.  
\- Menjünk be, Mike, kérlek vidd fel a csomagjaim az irodámba!  
\- Igenis Parancsnok!  
Még nem jártam Erwin puccos parancsnok lakrészén, takarítani sem mehettem be. Pedig az ellenség felméréséhez jó lenne ismerni annak szokásait is! De mielőtt erre sort keríthetnénk, Erwin még kiadta Alma útját, mert már nagyon éhes volt a hosszú út után. Én nemkülönben, de megtanultam visszatartani az éhségemet.

Nem a fogadó teremben ettünk, ahol majd hatvan fő fogadására volt képes, hanem az étkezőben, ahol csupán húsz fő fért volna el kényelmesen. A mai nap volt kacsahús, vaddisznóhús, krumpli, cékla, meg egy csomó olyan féle étek amit most lusta voltam magamban felsorolni. Én azokkal foglalkoztam amiket magam ettem. Erwin az asztal másik végén ült, körülöttünk pedig nem álltak a szobalányok, sem a komornyik, mint ahogy elképzeltem. Csupán ketten voltunk. Én nem szerettem evés közben beszélni, jobb társaság volt nálam még a mártás is, és úgy tűnt Erwin ezt tiszteletben tartja.

\- És ide fűződ be a papírt. Aztán ezzel a tárcsával betekered. - mutatta baljával Erwin az írógép használatát. Gépiesen követtem az utasításait.   
Gyönyörű irodája volt. Amikor beléptem elbizonytalanodtam, féltem, hogy beviszem a szart a talpamon, de Erwin megnyugtatott. A kedvencem az iróasztala volt, ami árasztotta magából a bükkfa illatát. Én egy kis asztalnál kaptam helyet, amire a böhöm írógépet és egy tonna géppapírt raktak le nekem. A nap magasan az égen járt, az ablakok csukva voltak, de nem volt behúzva a zsalugáter, így a napfény elárasztotta az egész szobát.   
\- Hogy állsz a betűzéssel Levi? - ült a saját székébe Erwin az íróasztalához. Úgy figyeltem minden mozdulatát, mint egy ragadozó, még a légzését is számoltam, próbáltam kitalálni milyen gyorsan ver a szíve, és hányszor nyelhet beszéd közben.   
\- Szarul. De az abc már jól megy. - jó, hazudtam. Olvasni tanulni bitang nehéz harmincnégy éves korban. Ha egyáltalán ennyi voltam, mert az igazi korom nem tudtam, csak azt, hogy egy hideg téli napon születtem.  
Erwin felkönyökölt az asztalra, és a kezébe rakta az állát. Gondolkozott talán.  
\- Talán a kezed helyes tartásával kellene kezdenünk - állt fel.  
A kezébe vette a kézfejem, és eligazította a gombok felett. Könnyen rá álltak az ujjaim.  
\- Nagyon jó. Ügyes vagy, könnyen ráéreztél.   
\- Amikor katona voltam, egy időben, zongoráztam a szakaszomnak a bárokban, ahol megszálltunk. - feleltem.   
Nem tudom honnét tanultam meg zongorázni, de tudtam. Egy kés legyen képes technikákat elsajátítani. Vagy valami ilyesmi.  
\- Tele vagy meglepetéssel - ellépett tőlem, az állát vakarta. - Kezdjük valami egyszerű szöveggel! Nem baj ha hibázol Levi, és sietned sem kell.   
\- Igenis Parancsnok! - alkalmazkodtam.  
Beilleszkedni.  
Megfigyelni.  
Ölni.  
Eltüntetni.  
\- Kedves Rivaille, felkiáltójel. - mondta. Öszintén meglepett, hogy nekem címezte a levelet. Egy pillanatra elérzékenyültem, de aztán rájöttem, hogy ez csak azért lehet, hogy gyakoroljam a saját nevem. Nagyon szépen, kimérten, és lassan beszélt. - Jelenléted megörvendeztetett. Pont. Remélem még sokáig a szolgálatomban leszel, felkiáltójel. Mély tisztelettel, felkiáltójel. Erwin Smith.

> Kedves Rivaille!
> 
> Jelenléted megörvendeztetett. Remélem még sokáig a szolgálatomban leszel! 
> 
> Mély tisztelettel: Erwin Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

Zsákok voltak a karjaimra kötözve, és a lábszáraimra is. Megpróbálom vissza adni ezt az érzést, de nem lettem szépíró. Talán olyan lehetett, amikor püfölöd a zsák szart. Csak most én voltam ebben minden.  
Azt hiszem a komornyik mozdulatai a finom tánclejtésekhez hasonlítottak, noha soha nem volt szerencsém bankettekhez. Az én lépéseim tömörek és erőszakosnak bizonyultak, és csak arra koncentrált, hogy végezzen minél előbb az ellenfelével. Talán ezért tudott akkor elkapni Mike. Amíg Ő figyelt, és tanult a környezetéből, én támadni és ölni akartam.  
Elhibáztuk mindketten, hiszen Zacharius Úr célja sem egy újabb éhes száj etetése volt. Nos, inkább annak az elhallgattatása. Egyik lábát a másik elé helyezte. Mintha meghajlásra készülne. Ám valójában egy pontos támadás közepén ért engem, és a karomra erősített zsákot ért erős ütés kizökkentett egy pillanatra a gondolataimból.  
Erwin Smith parancsnok felé terelődött a figyelmem. Egyetlen lopott pillantást váltottam vele. A szemei itták a mozdulataimat, ami roppantul zavart engem. Csak már nem volt megállás, nem tehettem, hogy visszafordulok felé, és bevégzem a feladatomat.  
Nem is számított volna rá. Tökéletes pillanat lett volna. A tekintete a mozdulataimon időzött el, nem a célpont kilétén.  
Csupán az a mosoly volt zavaró, amit felém lövvelt. Komolyan.   
Az edzésekre használt tompa élű kard tompán csapta meg a kezem. Újra a figyelmetlenség.   
De az a rohadt mosoly. Mintha az agyam egészébe égne.  
\- A nyertes Mike. - mondta jókedvvel a hangjában. Rég nem érdekelt a Parancsnok által kieszelt reggeli torna, hiszen nem tört valósan az életemre senki.   
Meg jobb elhitetni velük, hogy kicsorbultam. Képzeljenek rést, feszegessék az ujjaikkal azt, és a legváratlanabb pillanatban levágom a testrészeiket.  
\- Sajnálom. - feleltem csalódást mímelve, hiszen tőlem nem azt várják, hogy harci kutya legyek. Tulajdonképpen még nem jöttem rá, mi a célom ebben a háztartásban. Ruháznak, etetnek, de túl keveset kérnek érte cserébe.  
\- Reggeli után folytatjuk a gépelést Levi. - szólt hozzám Erwin, a tekintete az enyémet kereste, de jó kutyához illően most nem néztem a szemébe.  
Igen, az előbb rosszalkodtam.   
\- Legközelebb ne hagyj nyerni - bosszankodott Mike felettem állva. A kezeiről tekerte le a nehezékeket épp. Szürke tréningruhában volt, és úgy nézett így ki, mint egy ronda oszlop.  
\- Csak zavarba jött - gúnyolódott velem Erwin, de nem vettem magamra. Egész életemben a magasságom volt a téma, ha megláttak, csecsemőként bántak vele, az első kés rántásig. A háború alatt hamar megtanulták, hogy erős vagyok, és könyörtelen. Még azok is, akik azzal hecceltek, hogy könyveket pakoltak a fejemre, vagy meg próbáltak kigáncsolni.  
Mike megtörölte a homlokát egy törölközőbe, miután leszereltem magamról a zsákokat, én is kaptam egyet. Jó érzés volt a kellemes illatú anyagba burkolni az arcom. Amikor újra kinyitottam a szemem, már a plafont láttam. Nem értettem, hogy kerültem a padlóra, hiszen szilárdan álltam a két lábamon eddig. Mike guggolt előttem, hatalmas tenyere a homlokomon feszült.  
El akartam ütni, de tűrnöm kellett.  
\- Minden rendben? - futott be Alma, felismertem a hangját. - Hívatott Parancsnok!  
\- Kísérje Levi úrfit a hálójába, és addig el ne menjen, amíg nem alszik! - mondta Erwin. Én feltámaszkodtam, és bosszúsan söpörtem le magamról a port, amit az izzadt öltözékemben összeszedtem.  
\- Így nem pihenek le, mocskos vagyok! - néztem a Parancsnokra. Mike hátulról adott nekem egy tockost, amire felállt a szőr a hátamon, és legszívesebben a nyakát vettem volna érte. Ez a legkevésbé sem zavarta, hogy úgy kezel, mint egy kisfiút.  
\- Alma kérem készítsen fürdővizet az Úrfinak!  
\- Nem szükséges, magam is el tudom látni magamat! - vágtam közbe Erwin szavába. - Csupán rossz alvó vagyok, ezért történhetett ez!  
\- Tsh! - kommentálta a magas szőke. Nem kedveltük meg egymást.  
\- Ez nem vita tárgya Levi - komolyodott el Erwin eddigi derűs arca. - Parancs!  
Beharaptam az ajkam, de a dacos tekintetem megmaradt.  
\- Igenis Parancsnok!

Alma fürdővize kellemes volt. Mintha tudta volna, mit élvezne igazán az elgyötört testem. Fürdés után átöltöztem, és az addigra besötétített szobámba mentem. Éreztem a lábaimon a fáradtságot, és jogosnak tartottam a parancsot, annak ellenére, hogy úgy éreztem képtelen lennék aludni. Alma egy kisszéken ült, és olvasott, komolyan vette, hogy itt marad, amíg nem szenderedek el. Ez elég bosszantó volt.  
\- Megleszek. - mondtam a dunnyha alá bújva.  
\- Ne fáraszd magad ostobaságokkal.  
\- Nagyon kedves a figyelmed Levi úrfi, de a Parancsnok világosan kijelentette, hogy itt kell lennem. - mosolygott. Őt nem zavarta ez a megalázó kérés, engem azonban bosszantott. Úgy tűnt nekem, hogy Erwin Smith igazán önző ember, aki könnyelműen hoz döntéseket. Talán ezért is érte veszteség a háborúban. Ugyanakkor kedves fickónak tartom, és sajnálom a dolgok végkifejletét. Választásom pedig most sem volt, becsuktam a szemem, és megpróbáltam hamar elaludni.

Erwin Smith arca aggodalmas volt, de ahogy meglátott, kisimult a tekintete, és a szemei körüli ráncok egyszeriben eltűntek.  
\- Hangosan álmodsz Levi. - mosolygott. Felegyenesedett, én pedig lassan feltámaszkodtam a karjaimra. Nem éreztem magam tisztának, pedig most fürödtem, és nem igazán érzem magam kipihentnek sem, pedig a függönyök nem voltak behúzva, mégis az utcalámpák fényei világítottak már odakint.  
\- Sajnálom. Megijesztettelek Parancsnok? - ez volt az első őszinte megnyílvánulásom mióta itt vagyok.  
\- Tudom, hogy meg fogsz ölni. - ült le a fotelra ami az ágyam mellett volt én úgy ültem a takarók alatt mint egy darab szar a kijelentése után. Vérszagot éreztem, a karjaim remegni kezdtek. Nem volt fegyverem, és attól tartottam, hogy Erwin pisztolyt vesz elő. Nem volt gyakori, hogy fegyver ellen kellett kiálnom. Én az alattomos gyilkolás mestere voltam. - A háztartást is felkészítettem erre Levi.  
\- Ezt kétlem! - mondtam ki hangosan, pedig el kellett volna folytanom. Erwin elvette a kis asztalkáról a könyvet, amit Alma felejthetett itt. Fellapozta, majd becsukta és visszahelyezte. Mintha valamin gondolkozna.  
\- Épp ezt szeretném. - a tekintete az ablak felé nézett. Ő is látta a kinti világot, amit én. - Én a háború nélkül nem tudok élni. A vagyonom mind abból szereztem, hogy másokat a halálba küldtem. Stratéga voltam, és vezető. Nem a kezemet sajnálom, inkább azt a számtalan emberi életet, amit feláldoztam. Talán a te életedet is én tettem tönkre.  
\- Garantálhatom, hogy az én életem sohasem volt meseszerű!  
Újra rám nézett. A szemei könnyeztek, mégis mosolygott. Miért sír Erwin Parancsnok egy ilyen kései órán az én ágyamnál? Mi ennek a célja? Ha meg akar öletni, miért vár még mindig, és miért nem tesz el láb alól? - Nem vagy éhes? Én notorikus kései evő vagyok!  
\- Tessék? - kérdeztem hangosan. - Szórakozol velem?  
\- Nem Levi, egyáltalán nem. - felállt, a balját felém nyújtotta. Nem fogadtam el a kezét, de kimásztam az ágyból és követtem őt lefelé a konyha irányába. Húst és kenyeret vett elő, majd ketten leültünk a hatalmas asztalhoz, az éjj leple alatt. Erwin megkinált, de óckodtam.  
\- Nem akarlak kivégezni, egyél! - mondta.  
\- Összemorzsálod az asztalt - figyelmeztettem, hiszen úgy evett mint egy gyerek, kézzel lábbal.  
\- Hozzak tányért nekünk? - kérdezte.  
\- Kérlek! - és erre felállt a széktől, de elkaptam az ingje ujját, mielőtt elment volna. Csak akkor éreztem, milyen igazán, ha valakinek nincs keze. Olyan volt, mintha egy levetett ruhadarabot markolnák!  
\- Sajnálom! - kaptam el a kezem, mintha tűz égetne. Sötét volt, csak a kinti fények adtak némi támpontot. Erwin lehajolt hozzám, az arca hihetetlenül közel volt az enyémhez, szinte összeforrtunk egymással. Hatalmasat nyeltem, rossz érzés kavarodott fel bennem.  
Erwinnek arcszesz és dohány illata volt.  
\- Csak látni akartam az arcod. - mondta nyugodtan. Majd elment tányérokért. Egyedül maradtam a gondolataimmal, amik nem voltak sem kellemesek, sem kellemetlenek. 

Ott ettünk a sötétben ketten. Erwin hozott egy gyertyát is, és hihetetlen, hogy ezt fél kézzel mind egyszerre idehozta az asztalhoz! Szégyeltem magam, amiért nem segítettem neki.  
\- Az orvosok szerint kóros halálvágyam van. - mesélte. - Nem jósoltak nekem sok időt hátra. Pár hónapon belül talán a saját kezemmel végeztem volna magammal. Aztán híre ment a nevednek, és úgy döntöttem magamhoz aeszlek. Ki tanítalak, hogy megírhassam az életem történetét, majd meghalok a kezed által. Ez is egy módja annak, hogy bevégezzem, és kevésbe szánalmas módon, mint az öngyilkosság!  
\- Nem akarlak megölni! - nyúltam végre a húshoz. Nem bíztam meg benne, de az éhség megkörnyékezett.  
\- Koronázzuk meg ez, egy üveg borral! - döntötte félre a fejét Erwin.  
\- Rendben Parancsnok.  



End file.
